Breach of Trust
by Longtimenosee
Summary: Love blossoms between a guy and his girl's BF, what will happen when she finds out the truth? Cremma
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to DTNG whatsoever.**

This fic is solely about the relationships between Manny, Craig, and Emma.

It will be told from all three perspectives, it does have a little to do with my last failed fic I put up. No newbies this time. It takes place where season six should be getting started. School is starting, and Craig, Ashley, and Jimmy have returned to repeat their senior year. Jimmy can walk, since in my alternate universe, he was only put in a coma after the shooting. Peter is barely in here, cause I don't like him much.

Part one

Emma

First day of senior year. And I was still in bed. Not that I wasn't excited,

I was, I just needed an extra twenty minutes. I had mistakenly allowed Manny and Craig to drag me out of the house last night, during their attempt to make me feel better.

Peter and I had just broken up, and it, like the rest of my break-ups, was messy. I was starting to believe that I brought out the worst in all of my boyfriends. Craig tried to convince me that I was wrong, but I didn't believe him. He'd never dated me.

Peter, he turned out to be this horrible, heartless, cheater when I refused to go all the way with him, Chris, he was a jealous idiot who didn't understand that I was just left hurt and confused by Sean. Ah, and Sean. Who dumped me because he craved my attention, and turned to a life of crime with Jay and his merry band of thugs, stole my dad's computer, and ended up in Saturday detention only to hook up with his last girlfriend, Ellie Nash, who lived with him up until after the shooting, when he went back to the comforts of home life with his parents.

Yes, I was very unlucky with love, but maybe this year it all would change...

Craig

Another year at DCS. It wouldn't be so bad, I'd be there with Manny, and Jim and Spin were still there. Ash would be coming back too. I know that I'm over her, and maybe we'd even gotten over all the hard feelings we had, but man, it would be awkward, me, her, Manny...

I got dressed, told Joe bye, kissed Ang, and headed over to the Simpson's to pick Em and Manny up. The car Joey gave me was kick ass. Not because it was new, or fancy or something, but it was a car. And it ran. Well. A 2003 Toyota Camry. Dark Blue. I was proud, as if I'd earned the money myself to buy it.

When I pulled up to the curb, the girls were sitting on the front step. Manny was looking stunning in her plain jeans and Hard Rock tank top, the one I brought her from Vancouver. Her hair was growing out, and she was gorgeous. He counterpart, Emma, looked amazing too. Her layered blond locks flowed down her bare shoulders, and the short, pink and white knit skirt she was wearing showed off her nicely tanned legs. _Oh God, was I just looking at her legs?_ Yes. And the rest of her too. Stop Craig. Just stop. This is how you got in trouble the last time. And for God's sake, Emma is practically _family_. Not to mention her heart was broken. When I catch that Peter kid, he'll have hell to pay.

Manny

Walking through the doors this morning with Craig back on my arm was crazy.

I could just imagine being the envy of all the other girls around. Captain of the spirit squad, hot, band leading turned solo artist boyfriend, and a family who really loves me at home, I really had it all.

My best friend, that was a different story. Em just hasn't been in a great mood lately. Peter is such a fucking lowlife. He taped me, got Em to sneak around with him behind my back, and cheated on her with like, a million girls, including Darcy, who was supposed to be with Spinner. Some innocent like Christian girl she turned out to be. On the home front, everything was perfect, Jack was growing up, getting potty trained, Spike and Snake were back on track, and they were even thinking about having another baby. But Em was suffering. I had to kind of watch her, thinking she would have a relapse after the Peter thing, but, she told me he was not worth dying for. Craig and I have been dragging her out every chance we get, and proving once and for all that he's a great boyfriend, he hasn't complained one bit. I smiled at the thought of him. I really am in love.

We walk towards my homeroom class first, since Craig and Em have homeroom together, and they drop me off, I turn to kiss Craig goodbye, and I am looking directly into the cold eyes of Ashley Kerwin. Oh God...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, or any of it's characters. If I did, damn it, the N would ****have played 'Accidents will Happen' a whole lot sooner! **

Part two

Craig

Emma and I walked to homeroom after Manny and Ash's "encounter". "Wow. That was...intense." She says, a little smile spreading across her lips. "Whoa! Is that a smile I see Emma Nelson?"

She couldn't hide it anymore. "A small one!" "I'm glad I could help put it there..." I stared at her for a minute, noticing how beautiful those braces had made her teeth.

"But hey! Yeah, Intense. Totally. I'm just glad we got out of there with all of our limbs still attached." Emma full on laughed this time. "Craig, you little stud. Two years later and you still have those two going at each other's throats for you." I just smiled cause I didn't know what to say, and we walked into her dad's room.

"There's Spin. Come on." I pulled her over to the empty seats close to where Spinner was sitting. "Emma. Craig. What's up?" "Gavin." "Hey Spinner." Emma said.

I spent the next thirty minutes (extended first day homeroom) watching Emma, clowning with Spin, and catching the eye from Ashley. I didn't know why I was suddenly feeling drawn to Em, maybe I was just feeling sorry for her. I mean, I love Manny, don't I? I thought I did. Never had any doubts about that. Until now.

Later, after going to class after class, seeing teacher after teacher I had just seen last year, I ran into Jay Hogart. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him, remembering how he had exploited Emma a few years back, and indirectly caused Rick to flip, scarring everyone here in the process.

"What's it to you Manning? Though I could be asking you the same thing." "Whatever. Don't start." I walked away, leaving him standing there alone. It was a half day, and I met the crew outside on the steps. They were discussing the back to school party we planned for Friday.

"Okay. Since I'm providing the abode, it's only right that you guys bring the food." Jim.

"What? Couldn't you just... order pizza or something?" That was Manny.

I sat down beside her, and casually slung my arm around her shoulders. "Hey baby." She gave me a quick kiss. "Maybe you could help us with this dispute. Jim thinks that _we_ should be the ones to bring food Friday night. I say, he's hosting, so it's _his_ responsibility."

"Well, I think Jimbo's right sweetie. We should pitch in."

"Thank you, Mr. Manning."

"Okay, enough already, let's go eat. I'm starving!" Spinner stated, standing up.

Emma

We decided to go to the Dot for lunch. When we got inside, I saw that Darcy was there.

_With Peter._

I groaned, and tried to turn around. Spin caught me. "Come on Em, If I can do this, so can you." As soon as he said that, I turned back around, only to find Craig making his way back to their table.

"Hey. Loser. You know you were a real fucking jerk to my friend. You know, Emma's like a sister to me. So give me one good reason why I shouldn't pound your god damn face in right now."

I stepped up beside him. "Craig. No. Don't do this."

"No Em, he deserves it. He's such an idiot. And Darcy, I thought you were so much better than this." Manny narrowed her eyes at the brown-haired girl.

"What do you mean Manny? Better than you? Isn't that what you like to do? Steal other girl's guys?"

"You bitch!" I was holding Manny back now. Peter was getting intimidated by the extremely angry looking Craig, with Spinner and Jimmy behind him, looking even scarier.

"Darce, let's just go. I think we should just...go."

Darcy picked up her purse, and pushed past Manny, who almost got a lick in.

"Maybe you should wait until next year before re-joining the squad Darcy. I can make your life hell."

Peter took Darcy's hand, and pulled her out of the door.

"That guy is such an asshole."

"And my ex is the queen of whores. Pretending like she's all pure and whatnot."

"Forget them guys. They're gone." I said. But I couldn't forget. Not after actually seeing the two of them together. And especially after seeing the way Craig acted about the situation. He's so hot when he's mad. Normally, he's just so laid back, so cool.

_Wait a minute, did I just say that Craig Manning is hot when he's mad?_ The same Craig Manning that got my best friend pregnant and the same Craig Manning that was with her right now? Oh God, I did.

_Hold on, maybe it's just because he stood up to Peter for you. It's nothing!_ At least I hoped it was nothing.

**A/N- Okay guys, time to let me know what you think about it. I was hoping to do a little better on the reviews this time, so I changed the coupling a little. Oh yeah, and do you guys want Ash in here? I'm not a big fan, but if ya want a cat fight, I can manage that.**

**Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to DTNG, obviously.**

Part three

Craig

The first day of school was pretty action packed, but the next few days went by uneventfully.

Friday came quickly, and the whole crew was ready to let loose at the party. Even Ash wanted to come.

She said she would try to come, anyway. I made her promise not to verbally, or otherwise attack Manny. She reluctantly agreed. She also told me that if she came, Ellie would be with her, which was twice as awkward, knowing that El liked me too. What is a man to do. I'll tell you, get enough will power to stay away from his girlfriend's foster sister and best friend. That's what. But everyday, it got harder and harder to ignore the fact that Em was hot. More than hot. _I'm a good boyfriend. I am a good boyfriend..._

After last period ended, I literally ran out of the classroom. Manny met me at my locker. "Hey."

I kissed her forehead. "Hi."

"Something wrong?" She looked a little out of sorts.

"Well, It's just that...I can't come to the party tonight. Ms. H is making me hold auditions starting tonight, instead of Monday, like we agreed."

"Aw, honey, that's cool, I just won't go." "No. I want you to..That is, if you..."_ No. Don't say take Emma. Do _Not_ say take Emma._ "...Take Em with you." _How the hell did I know she would say that?_

"Manny...Are you even sure Em wants to go? I mean..." "Yeah, she wants to go. I already told her I would try to get you to take her. She said she would go if you went." She whined. And if you don't know, Manny could whine pretty well.

Well enough to convince me to pick the latest object of "Craig's insatiable affections" up at 7:00.

Manny

It was pretty easy convincing Craig to pick up Emma, now I only had to convince Em to go to the party without me. Yeah, I lied. So what? This is my best friend's livelihood we're talking here.

She _needs_ to get out, have fun, maybe even meet a new guy.

The sooner she got over that piece of trash Peter, the better. I still can't believe that he's Ms. H's kid.

Well, yeah, yeah I can. Because she nearly ruined Spike and Snake's marriage. And now her evil spawn was doing the same thing to Em, ruining her.

When I spotted Em, she was walking towards Snake's room, so I stopped her. "You know I can't go to the party tonight don't you?"

"What? Oh yeah, the spirit squad try-outs. They were changed."

"Exactly. Who knows how late I'll be here."

"Yeah, well, maybe you can come after." I looked at her, surprised.

"You're still going?"

"Yeah, unless you don't want me to." I shook my head.

"No, that's just what I was going to do, tell you that you should still go. Craig will still pick you up a seven and everything."

"Really? That's sweet. I gotta go catch dad before he leaves."

"Oh! Yeah, okay. Um, I'll see you later, probably at home." We started to part ways.

"Yeah. Oh, and Manny?"

"Yeah Em?"

"Thanks for everything. You know, trying to keep me busy and all. You and Craig are the absolute best." She smiled before walking into the classroom.

Emma

When I got home, I had no idea what I would wear. I rummaged through the closet that Manny and I shared, trying to find something spicy, yet comfortable. I found exactly what I wanted to wear, and laid the outfit on the bed just in time to hear my mom yell dinner was ready. Feeling good about tonight, I ran upstairs.

"Avocado wraps again?" I turned my nose up for a minute. Just a minute though, because I actually love Avocado wraps. "Yes, I'm sorry Em, but they're really fast to make, and I was running late tonight." My mom said.

"No, it's okay. Where's Jack?"

"He's at my parent's for the weekend. Your mom and I are going off. More quality time."

My dad said getting up to pour our drinks.

"The whole weekend?"

"Yes. But don't get any crazy notions. You and Manny are to be in this house the exact same time you are every other night. And no boys after eleven. Tell Manny that includes Craig."

"You know there's this party tonight. At Jimmy's."

"You're going?" My mom asked, a little shocked.

"Yeah. I'm going. Craig's picking me up a seven."

"That's great Em. Glad to see you feeling better. Now, here's my Check card, use it for food, emergency cash, but do not spend frivolously okay?"Snake handed me his Visa, and smiled. I took it, and stuck it into my pocket. We finished our meal making small talk. After we finished, I kissed both my parents bye, wished them a good trip, and went back down stairs to get ready.

A/N- Please review! And I will try to have another chapter finished as fast as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Degrassi: TNG...

Part four

Craig

On the way to Jimmy's, Emma and I were mostly silent. I let her hear a couple songs I had been working on while I was gone, trying to get an unbiased opinion. When all the songs were finished playing, I asked what she thought.

"Honestly, I thought that both of them were great. The last one a little better than the first. The second one was definitely my fav."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Kinds of reminds me of my life. Cold, empty, lonely..."

"Oh my God, you just did not say that. Emma, you're neither of those things, and you might feel like you are right now, but that's just your broken heart speaking. I promise, pretty soon, you'll be back to normal."

She looked at me weird then.

"And you're not lonely...you have me." My eyes got wide, and Em sat straight up in her seat. "And Manny..You have me and Manny." _Yeah, your _girlfriend_ you big loser!_

Thank goodness I happened to be out in front of Jimmy's house at that very moment.

Em jumped out of the car, and I followed. I knew no one would be here but us, and probably Spin. He was at Jimmy's enough to be a member of the family.

An hour later that changed, and the party was officially underway. Most kids were downstairs in Jim's rec room, or in the backyard, where there was a DJ spinning. I stood up against the wall with Spin, watching Jimmy drag Emma out into the crowd for a dance.

"So, where's Manny?"

"Huh?"

"Earth to Craig. Uh, Manny? Your girlfriend. Where is she?"

"Oh, uh, she's still at try-outs. Might not make it." "Oh. Dude, I swear, Em is too hot to let a prick like Ms. H's kid get her down. She looks awesome tonight." I looked Emma down again. Spin spoke the truth, she did look hot. And whatever jokes Jimmy was telling her was working, because he had her laughing and giggling.

All of a sudden, I wanted to be there. Dancing with her, arms around her, nose buried in her hair. _This is almost the same feeling I had when I was with Ash, cheating on her with Manny._ And I knew I couldn't act on it this time. This is _way_ different. Manny and Ashley never spoke, but Em and Manny are best friends, sisters, who share a home, a family. If I got between them, what would happen? It would never be the same.

"Uh, dude, what's with you tonight?"

"What?"

"You were totally gone there, again. I said, let's go get the pizzas, the delivery guy's here."

"Oh. What are you waiting for then?'

I walked away, leaving a puzzled looking Spinner behind me.

Emma

I was having a blast. All my friends had done a excellent job cheering me up.

I sat down on one of the plastic patio chairs outside, taking a break from dancingwhen Ellie came up to me.

"Hey Emma."

"Ellie. Hi. How haveyou been?"

"Great. Listen, I just wanted to know if you've seen..." She trailed off, Ashley came up and was grabbing her by the arm, taking her away.

"Sorry Em! I just need her for a minute!" Ash laughed and ran off. "Okay!" I laughed too. But I was still wondering what she was about to tell me.

I stood up, to get another drink, and I knew exactly what it was. Cause right in front of my face was Sean Cameron.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a little more attitudethan I would have liked to.

"I'm back..."

"To stay?"

"Yup. And, of course, to claim something I left behind."

Hesitantly, I asked, "And what's that?"

"You." And with that, he kissed me, hard. I got dizzy for a minute, and then all I saw in my head was Craig. Craig laughing. Craig strumming his guitar. Craig being there for me today, every other day this past summer, and Craig being there with me when I went to find Shane, instead of Sean.

"Sean!" I yelled, pushing away. I started to back up, then turned to walk away.

I had so many mixed emotions at that moment. Anger, because he was here, kissing me now, instead of when I needed him a year ago, sadness, because even though I still love Sean, when he kissed me all I could think of was Craig, and hurt, because I knew _someone_ knew he was coming, and they didn't even tell me first.

I kept walking, and walking, until I was halfway down the street, when I heard footsteps approach. "Go away Sean. I just need to be alone right now." The footsteps kept coming.

I turned around, and opened my mouth to yell again, but when I did, the person wrapped their arms around me, and put their mouth on mine for a long, deep kiss.

I pulled away, and saw that the person was Craig.

A/N- Sorry if you guys feel like the Cremmais sort of rushed. Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah so, I don't own Degrassi...**

Craig

I can't believe I did that.

But I was still doing it. When Emma pulled away the first time, I did it again. My lips were still on hers and my tongue was still in her mouth. I tried to forget that I just kissed Manny this way less than ten hours ago.

She didn't stop me. Not like she had Sean. _Did Emma like me?_ No. No. Couldn't be. She was just upset. I was taking advantage of her, and I needed to stop this. But I didn't want to, I knew if I did, it would only be awkward. I kept kissing her, losing myself in the moment. Right now nothing mattered, not consequences, not anything. Just her.

After another minute that felt like an eternity, she stopped. She pulled away, and called my name.

"We can't.." "I know." "It's wrong." "I know." I knew it was just a impulse, or whatever, the first person who treats you well after a break-up, is the one who you are drawn to. The rebound, If you will. But, the fire that was exchanged between the two of us during that kiss was anything but convincing.

Tears began to fall down her face. "No, Em, don't cry."

"I've just complicated things, I always do this. I always ruin everything."

"You haven't..."

"You're Manny's boyfriend, Craig. Oh, my God, we're all she has. Do you realize that?"

I hung my head down, a little ashamed, but then again, I wasn't. I did feel guilty, but I was convinced, from that little kiss, that Em was supposed to be with me. And I wanted her.

I looked back up and Emma was walking away, again.

"Come on Em, where are you going?"

"Home. I can't stay here." She kept going.

"Well, at least let me drive..." Then I remembered that my car was blocked in. "Let me walk you. Please." She stopped, but she didn't turn around. I hurried to catch up to her. "We can't pretend that didn't just happen." She didn't say anything. "We have to talk about it Emma." Again, nothing.

"Em!" I said a lot louder. This made her stop in her tracks, and yell back,

"What do you want me to say Craig? That I enjoyed kissing you? That when Sean kissed me in front of everybody, I ran away because I was wishing it was you? Is that what you want to hear? Huh? That I can't seem to put my best friend's boyfriend out of my head?"

I couldn't say anything. I was dumbfounded, and at a total loss for words. _She did like me._

Manny

I was exhausted by the time Chante and her mother dropped me off at home. I didn't want to do anything but relax in a nice, long, hot bath. I noticed that nobody was home yet, and checked my watch. I wondered where Spike and Snake were. Emma must have been enjoying herself, since she wasn't home yet, and I knew Craig would take good care of her, so I went down to our room, threw my gym bag into the corner, and took a pair of pjs from a drawer.

I lounged about an hour in the tub, when I decided to text Em to see if everything was going well.

**...Emmy. Hope things r goin well 2nite. Too tired 2 show. Came home to sleep. Tell cm i love him.**

I put my phone on the dresser, and laid on the bed, falling almost instantly to sleep.

Emma

Craig walked me to the door. I took my keys out and started fiddling with the lock. We were quiet the whole way home. He just stood there, as if I hadn't just admitted I had feelings for him, waiting for me to open the door.

"What are you looking at?" I said angrily.

"You." I got the lock, and pushed open the door.

"You aren't supposed to be here." Craig looked at me with those puppy dog eyes.

"What?" He half chuckled. "My parents are gone, and they told me to tell Manny, you weren't allowed after eleven." "Oh, in that case, I won't ask to come in for coffee." I smirked. "Yeah, that was pretty lame." He admitted. I closed the door and we stood outside.

"I feel so guilty." I sat down on the step and sighed.

Craig sat down right beside me. "So what do we do?" "Nothing. I _like_ you Craig, but I love Manny. I won't hurt her. And I can't see you. It's wrong."

His eyes searched mine. "What if it's meant to be?" "Don't say shit like that."He bent his head and kissed me once more, deeply, with passion that I could not ignore. I kissed back, tears sliding down my face. I pulled away.

"I can't do this. I just can't. I'm not that girl, I won't be." I shook my head, and started to get up. Craig was stronger, and he held my arm, preventing me from moving. "Let go."

"No. You said it yourself, you think about me. You like me. _You_ _want to be with me_." He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me again, so I let him.

And then, my cell phone chirped.

A/N- Oh my gah (ala Jessica Simpson)! Craigers back to his old ways? And what will Em and Craig do when they find out that Manny is home? Dun..dun..dun...I don't know...


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own DTNG, so...whatever.

Part six

Craig

Em flipped open her phone and read the text message. She got real stiff, and quiet. I tried reading her face. I wanted to ask her who it was, but didn't want to overstep my boundaries. Instead, I waited for her to speak.

"Craig!"She whispered, the color draining from her face. "What is it?"

"She's _home._ Manny is _home._" I looked at Em in disbelief, and felt like I my head was floating away from the rest of my body. "What..what does it say?"

"Look!" She held the phone out so I could read. We both stood up and apart with lightning speed.

I started to look around nervously. "Do you think she's seen us?" Emma whispered, eyes growing wider and more crazed. I swallowed hard. "No, of course not. Manny's a pretty sound sleeper isn't she?" "Usually. But no one is home with her, so she _might_ be up. You've got to get out of here Craig!"

"Em, calm down. We could just say I brought you, since my car was blocked in, I didn't want you walking alone...You know, Sean kissed you...the truth." Emma gave me a cold look.

"The truth? Including the part where the two people she loves more than anything made out with each other?"

"You know what I mean Em. But this," I wagged my finger between the two of us, "Is not over. We're talking about this soon. Maybe not this weekend, we won't be able to be alone, but Monday. We're discussing this." I turned and walked off the direction we came, leaving her staring after me.

The next morning, I woke up to my baby sister jumping up and down on my bed. "CRAIG!"

She yelled, "WAKE UP!"

"Angie! Leave me alone!" I tried to catch her, and toss her onto the mattress, but she was too quick. Satisfied with herself I guess, she stood in my doorway and grinned. "Manny's here! Get up! Did you forget we are going to the park today?"

Damn. I did forget. But I didn't forget about last night. About Em kissing me, sitting in my lap, with Manny less than fifty feet away. I grabbed my head, shaking it. When I looked back up, Manny was standing in front of me. And she didn't look happy.

Emma

After I closed the door last night, I half expected Manny to be there, at the door, or on the couch, waiting for me. But she wasn't. She was right where her boyfriend predicted she'd be. In bed, sound asleep and completely oblivious to what transpired just outside her own bedroom window.

I felt like crying again, at the memory. Just start to sob and wail at the thought of my betrayal.

But another part of me, deep down inside, wanted to laugh, and dance, and sing because he wanted me.

Just as much as I wanted him.

The sun came creeping in the basement window early. I knew I had to get myself together before Manny had the chance to surprise me. What was I going to tell her again? Oh yeah, the truth.

"Good morning Em!"

"Morning." I rubbed my eyes. "Awfully early, isn't it? Where ya going?"

My best friend kept brushing her hair, "Em, it's already 11:23. And I'm going to the park today, _remember?_ Me, Ange, and Craig?"

I forgot. "So what happened last night? Did you have a good time?" I had to perk up or else she'd suspect something was wrong.

"Well, first of all Mom and Dad are gone out of town, so we have the house to ourselves, but, Manny, you missed something big!"

"What did I miss?"

"Sean."

"Sean, as in Cameron? He's back?"

"In the flesh. And he kissed me. In front of everybody!"

"Tell me you went for it. He's your true love!"

"No, I was shocked, I couldn't do anything, but run away. And Craig..."

"You ran away? From Sean? Why?"

"I'm just so confused Manny. I don't know what to do. Craig saw that I was upset, and he...he walked me home." I finished quickly.

"Walked you?"

"His car was blocked in."

"Oh. He's so perfect, isn't he Em?"

"He's...he's great." I say unenthusiastically.

"Don't worry. I'm on the case, and project 'get Sean back' is definitely in progress."

I grinned. Manny hugged me briefly around the neck, and made her exit, bounding up the staircase.

I am such a monster...


	7. Chapter 7

I own no rights to Degrassi:TNG, at all...

part seven

Craig

She stood there, patting her feet, hands on her hips, looking like someone's angry mother. Well, she _was_ someone's mother. Once. Or could have been, or...

"So? You're not going to tell me what happened last night?" _What?_ I started to panic._ Wait a second, hold on Manning. People who fall apart get caught._

"Wha...What are you talking about?" I stammered, trying to stay composed.

"Why didn't you call? Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice raised, and she stared with cold eyes.

"Manny. I...I..." She burst into a fit of giggles. "I _so_ had you going there!"

"Heh..Heh." I faked a laugh, relieved. For a minute, I actually was thinking Em told her about us.

Wait, _us_? There is no us. _At least not yet._ Shut up Craig! I left the battle in my head to concentrate on what my girlfriend was saying. Manny fell onto the bed beside me.

"Come heremy little Academy award winner!" I grabbed and tickled her, and she screamed in laughter.

"But really baby, why didn't you call me? Em told me Sean's back, and that he kissed her!"

"Yeah, he did. Em was pretty upset, so...I walked her home. My car was blocked in and all."

Manny nodded. "I told her I would start putting my plan into motion today."

I stood up, boxers and all, and yanked a clean tee shirt, underwear, and jeans from the closet.

"What do you have up your sleeve this time Santos?"

"No, what do _we_ have up _our_ sleeves sugar lump. We're going to reunite our favorite star-crossed lovers. Once and for all."

I looked away when she said that. I didn't want to be getting Em and Sean back together, I wanted her for myself. Even though Sean is a friend, and I want to see him happy, I don't want it to be with Emma. I managed to put on a huge, fake grin, turned around and said, "Yeah, but _today_ is Angela Jeremiah day. She'll nag us to _death_ if we don't take her out." "Oh-kay.I guess Em and Sean can wait _one_ more day." I smiled at her, then kissed her forehead. "Going to shower now, no peeking. Be right back."

She rolled her eyes, playfully. "I'll try to resist the urge."

Manny

I sat on a bench at the park, watching Craig and Angie toss a frisbee, nearby on the grass. I was still thinking about Em, and what I could do to make her happy again. I knew it was my duty to get her and Sean back together. I know that they still love each other, they just need a little push is all. I would give them that push. Everybody deserves to be as happy as Craig and I are. After all this time of waiting, he finally knows he loves me, and he wants to be with _me_. Not Ash, not Ellie. I looked over at Craig then, and he blew a kiss at me. I grinned, pretending to catch it in my palm. Corny, I know. But that's what love does to you.

Em needed that. And I needed to get this show on the road.

Emma

I was still lying in bed after Manny left. I couldn't stop thinking about last night.

I was totally torn. I love Sean, but this thing I felt for Craig was real. I knew It. I had the butterflies in my belly to prove it. Butterflies! Just from thinking of him. And I knew that after Craig was gone, there would still be Manny and me. And I needed her. She needed me. I couldn't go after her boyfriend, no matter what she's done in the past, no matter how much I wanted to be with him, or he me.

"What am I going to do?" I yelled to no one in particular, and got up to head to the kitchen. _Call Sean. Tell him you're sorry for walking out last night, and you want to go out with him tonight._ I don't know if I can do that though. _He loves you. He came back here for _you. And he didn't have a girlfriend. Which made being with him so much easier.

I picked up the cordless phone. Then it occurred to me, I didn't have Sean's number. Damn!

I dropped the phone into place, went back downstairs, and got dressed. Having no one to explain to, I headed for the Dot.

A/N- Sorry, if it's a little short, my open office is acting weird. Please review! And more later!


	8. Chapter 8

Me no own Degrassi...

part seven

Emma

I walked into the Dot, which was pretty dead for a Saturday, sat down in 'our' booth, and slumped down in the seat. I let out a deep sigh, just as Spin walked up.

"Emma. Hey." "Hey Spinner."

"You look sorta glum today. Could it be about that PDA we all witnessed last night?" Spin sat down across from me.

"Kind of. A little, I guess."

"Look Em, you'll never get over it if you don't move on. And hey, Sean _is_ your guy isn't he?" I smiled at Spinner's attempt to console me.

"Yeah Spin, but I'm just...so confused about things right now." We both eyed the day manager coming out form the back.

"Well, I'll come back to talk in a bit, as you can see, duty calls. Want anything? It's on me."

"Yeah, Spin, thanks. A chocolate shake." "Coming right up." Spin got up and hurried off to where he came from, leaving me alone with my tormented thoughts. I put my head on the table, leaving it there for more than a few minutes. When I sat back up, Spin was back.

"That bad huh?"

"_That bad." _He sat my shake beside me. "I'm breaking. And I'm spending my precious time with you, so start talking."

"Thanks, but, you aren't exactly the secretive type Spin. Sorry." I took a sip of the delicious looking beverage.

"What! Hell yes I can keep secrets! What do you mean?"

"Yeah," I grunted, "Like when you _didn't_ tell anyone Marco's secret?" "Hey. I didn't technically tell _anyone_ about that. Besides, that's old news. _Everyone_ knew Marco was gay before he did." I couldn't help but giggle. Spin was a good guy when he wanted to be. I wonder what made Manny get over him so quickly. _She never wanted _anyone_ other than Craig. Remember stupid?_

"Spill." Spin demanded, and I snapped back into reality.

"Spin. We barely know each other." "We know enough. We're not uber close, but we're friends. We also have two sleazy exes, who are now dating each other in common."

I broke down. I told Spinner all of it. From loving Sean to finding myself liking Craig. I left out the part about us kissing though.

"Wow. For once I am truly speechless. I mean, who would have thought sweet little Emma Nelson would be crushing on her best friend's guy?" I gave Spin a semi-dirty look. "Sorry. It's just...wow Em, this is huge." "Tell me about it." I muttered. "You want my advice?" "If you want to give it." "Don't go after him. Manny's your best friend. It'll kill her. Maybe literally. Sean's a good guy Em. Give him another chance. And if anything he told Jimmy and me last night as true, he really loves you."

I tried to take Spin's words to heart. I really did. Sure, Sean was hot and sexy beyond all reason, but Craig was unattainable rock star sexy. Sean was my first love, but Craig was one of my first friends.

"Em! Are you listening? Look."

I turned around, and sitting at a table a few feet away was Jay, and he had Sean with him.

Craig

Monday morning, the girls got into the car, overcome with giggles. "Hey. My two favorite babes.What's up?" I could have instantly clubbed myself over the head at saying that. Emma blushed, but Manny didn't notice.

"Good news honey!"

"What? What is it?" "Em and Sean are dating again." I blinked my eyes, suddenly awestruck.

"What?"

"We're not together officially,"

"Yet."Manny interrupted.

"Yet. We're just, going out." Em added quickly.

I snuck a look at her in the rear view. I couldn't believe it.

_But I couldn't expect her to wait on me could I?_

"I'm so excited! We should totally double one night this week. What do you think?"

I heard her, I just couldn't answer.

"Craig?"

"Yeah, yeah, that sounds great." Manny beamed, while I tried to catch another glimpse of Emma.

A/N-Sorry so short! Will post more very soon! Meanwhile, PLEASE review!


	9. Chapter 9

Nope. Still don't own DTNG...

Okay. I know how much some people hate long ass author's notes, so I will try and do this as quickly as possible. First of all, I have to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. I am glad you are liking it. Especially you, **Cutekesi**, you review every chapter, and that's cool. And yes, Craig is very jealous. **Jennarules10**, you found me again! That's awesome! Thank you, and don't worry, S.O.L. Will be updated really soon. I want it to be good. For everyone else, I promise that this is a Cremma fic all the way, not Eman (even though I love me some Sean), and not Cranny. Thanks for sticking with me! And on to the chap...-Krissy-

part nine (this is part nine isn't it?)

Craig

When we arrived at school that morning, us three entered the building. After walking Manny to Kwan's, she kissed me and told us she'd see us later, leaving Em and I alone.

"So, you want to talk now?"

"About?"

"Uh, this 'thing' between us. We need to sort it all out." "What 'thing' Craig? It's simple. You'll be with Manny. I'll date Sean. That's it."

"And we just leave it at that?"

"We leave it at that." Em pulled the classroom door open, and stepped in, while I was hot on her heel.

She sat down in her seat, with Spin on her left, my chair on the right. I saw Spin look up at me and I groaned. _He knew something_. I sat down, dropping my bag to the floor.

"What's going on Spin?"

"Dude, what's up?" We acknowledged each other with quick nods, then I leaned towards Emma's ear.

"This is _not_ over!" I hissed. "It _is_." She replied aloud. "Don't you get it Em?" "Get what?" She spat through gritted teeth.

"That I like you too." I spoke softly, and she finally turned to look at me.

"Craig." She sighed. The most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

I lowered my voice. "Just meet me behind the gym during free period okay?" Emma nodded, while Spinner tossed me a confused look.

As soon as the bell rang, Spin escorted me out into the hall. I saw Sean, leaned up against the lockers directly in front of us. "Craig! What's up man?" "Same old, same old." I replied as we exchanged a handshake. "Yeah, so we'll catch up later, okay?" He said after Em came out and he put an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, see ya." I watched them walk off, laughing and whispering.

"Aw, dude, no." Spin and I continued to class.

"What?"

"I knew it. Something else went on. What did you do man?"

"What do you mean Spin? I haven't done anything."

"Emma told me she..likes you. But she never told me you like her back. Something happened between you two, or you wouldn't be staring after her drooling like a lost puppy. Dude, tell me you didn't have sex with her. Please, tell me you didn't do that to her. And Manny."

"Fuck, Spin! Could you be any louder? Shut-up! And no, we didn't have sex. There were a few kisses though." Spin gave me the evil eye.

"Yeah, I know, I know. Don't look at me like that." I rolled my eyes as we entered Armstrong's class.

Emma

I felt comfortable with Sean beside me again, his arm around my shoulders. It was nice.

And I had Manny to thank. The favor I decided I would return was to keep my lips (along with everything else) off her man, no matter how deliciously irresistible he is.

_So why did you agree to meet him this afternoon?_

I just decided to ignore the rational part of my brain, telling myself I was just meeting Craig to enforce the fact that we could never be.

"So Em, what were you saying about a double date?" "Oh! Manny thought that you, me her and Craig should do something together." "Yeah? Well, I'm in." Sean shrugged.

"In that case, what about me, you, the couch, double cheese, chocolate milk, just like old times?" Sean smirked. "Add Manning and Santos." "Don't worry, we'll have plenty of alone time. Sex is all those two ever think about."

"There's a mental image I _do not_ need to be having." Sean joked. I laughed, but I was really wondering what being withCraig was really like. He must've been great, cause look how many times Manny went back to him.

"Yeah, Ew." Is what I managed to get out.

"I still can't get over them as a real couple. Weird." Sean and I entered Mrs. Kwan's class and took our respective seats. Liberty sat next to me.

"Hey, Em!" She tried to get my attention.

"Hey Liberty."

"So, are you and Sean like...?" I looked over at Sean and smiled back at Lib.

"Kind of."

"Ms. Nelson. Ms. Van Zandt. Attention please."

Liberty grinned at me, then we both rolled our eyes, and turned back to face front.

Next: Emma and Craig's meeting...


	10. Chapter 10

**Part Ten**

Emma

At the end of lunch I was totally anzious about meeting Craig. Before sneaking behind the building I decided to walk Manny to class. Just to be on the safe side. Or because I was paranoid. Maybe both.

She was going on about our double date.

"So, Sean agreed to it?"

"Yeah, I guess. Wednesday night would be ok. Mom and Dad are taking Jack to Grandma's for dinner. We can order pizza or something. Look at movies."

Manny stopped walking. "Em, I'm so proud of you. Peter was...a real jerk. But, you're not afraid to move on. Everything with you and Sean will work out. You'll see, the both of you will be happier than you ever were."

She flashed a huge smile, and patted my arm. "See you when I get home tonight ok?"

"Ok. See you." I silently vowed to to keep away from Craig. I knew I could. I _had_ to. And then I turned the corner, seeing him, sitting on the ground, back against the wall. It was going to be harder than I thought.

"Hey." I said softly. He stood up when he spotted me. "Emma..." He came over taking me into his arms.

"Craig. No." I spoke into his neck. But it felt too damn good to let go. Too right to be wrong. He squeezed me tighter. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Em. I don't know."

"I can't stop thinking about you Craig.." I felt my eyes begin to water. Damn Crybaby.

Craig stroked my hair, still holding me tightly. When we fell apart, I quickly brushed the tears away with the back of my hand. Trying to regain some composure.

"So. Sean huh?"

"I need to be with Sean right now."

"You told him?"

"No! Of course I didn't. But I can't possibly be with you, can I?" I stared into his face and he cocked an eyebrow. His lips made this completely adorable pursing type thing that made me want to devour them.

"I don't know. Can you?" He challenged, staring into my eyes intently.

"What are you saying Craig? You want to break Manny's heart? Or do you want us to sneak behind her back?"

"No. I mean, I don't know...this is _so_ crazy! One minute you're like a sister to me, and the next,..." His voice rose, then got calm again and he tangled his fingers in my hair. "...The next I want to...to..." He didn't have to finish. I leaned inward to receive his kiss.

Craig

Our little make out session got real hot, real fast. Within seconds I had Emma's small, lean frame pressed against the hard concrete wall.

"Craig.."

I heard her breathe my name and I totally forgot where we were and every reason why we shouldn't be doing this.

"We...cant." She pulled away. Just as I was ready to execute my conscience.

"Emma..." She took another step backward. "Em, we can't fight this forever."

"Don't you love her?" Her beautiful brown eyes were dazed and full of confusion. The same way I expected mine to look.

"I do. I mean, I do love her, but..It's just..." I put my head down and watched her from under my eyelids. "I want to love you too."

We stood there, staring at each other for a good minute or two. Her eyes were still watery, but she did something I didn't expect. She stepped back up and then kissed _me_.

**Okay. So small update, but yay me! Anyhoo, I am in the process of changing my fics a bit. So forgive me if I am lagging. I know I said that Summer of Love was done, but I chose to revise a bit. I have been reading others' work, and some good ideas I had have been used! That sucks, but it's good for the other authors. So that's it. Hopefully Breach will gain another chapter soon. See ya.**

**  
**


End file.
